


new phone who dis

by rooftopkisses



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Cute, Domestic, Everybody Loves Neil Josten, Fluff, Found Family, Funny, Humor, Memes, Multi, Neil's second year, Post-Canon, Texting, and the texting is v neil centric as well, groupchat, literally not that it matters cos this is, sorta not really, this isnt really that funny is more just fox cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooftopkisses/pseuds/rooftopkisses
Summary: Under Wymack's suggestion, the Foxes make a group chat! What was simply meant to keep tabs on each other turns into daily cuteness and chaos as the Foxes grow, rebuild, and try to survive after last year's...everything.
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, renison? maybe
Comments: 29
Kudos: 259





	1. The Groupchat is Created

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello it's 420 and im high and THIs is what came out of my brain  
> i suck at summaries and titles maybe i'll edit this later  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED: i am _not_ very funny and this fic is _not_ very funny. i've loved all the groupchat fics i've ever read and wanted to try my hand at one of my own but it basically just turned in to the foxes loving on neil and reacting to andreil
> 
> but please leave a comment if you laughed or went awww or w/e haha  
> and thank you in advance for reading and leaving kudos!

**QueenofExy:** After everything that happened last year Coach thought it would be a good idea for me to make a groupchat with all of the Foxes.

**QueenofExy:** We can use this to keep each other updated.

**dontcallmeangel:** “after everything that happened last year” i mean he isn’t wrong

**capdan:** Let's hope this groupchat stops a repeat from happening.

**heaveninhiding:** This sounds like a great idea!

**doctorminyard:** Do I have to be here?

**capdan:** Yes.

**dontcallmeangel:** yes

**knivesknivesknives:** if i have to be here so do you

**doctorminyard:** yet ANOTHER hindrance Neil has caused in my life

**neiljosten:** wait are you guys talking about me?

**dontcallmeangel:** ah neil my sweet Son

**mattyboy:** i mean it wasn’t ALL his fault

**doctorminyard:** but most of it was

**neiljosten:** hey ):

**mattyboy:** Aww neil don’t worry it was kevin’s fault too

**QueenofExy:** HEY

**dontcallmeangel:** neeeil don’t be sad

**QueenofExy:** What about me

**dontcallmeangel:** neil pls don’t be sad

**QueenofExy:** HEY

**neiljosten:** :)

**neiljosten:** tht was for allison not kevin

**nickyisntpicky:** FOXES GROUP CHAT

**nickyisntpicky:** I WAS IN CLASS WHAT DID I MISS

**dontcallmeangel:** nothing just neil being bapey

**neiljosten:** what’s a “bapey”

**nickyisntpicky:** NEIL

**mattyboy:** ^^ a prime example ladies and gentleworms 

**dontcallmeangel:** wait

**dontcallmeangel:** wait i have an idea

_dontcallmeangel changed ‘neiljosten’s name to ‘neilisbapey’_

**neilisbapey:** nvm Andrew explained it to me

**neilisbapey:** what was wrong with MY name????

**knivesknivesknives:** neil u idiot have u no filter 

**nickyisntpicky:** ALGHAGJHSFSFFL

**dontcallmeangel:** your name was boring anyways

**neilisbapey:** dan matt and nicky all have their names in their names

**QueenofExy:** someone make it make sense

**nickyisntpicky:** ok but my name is funny. Cause like, I’m not picky. With men. Get it.

**nickyisntpicky:** i’m gay

**doctorminyard:** yes nicky, we know

**nickyisntpicky:** also it rhymes

**nickyisntpicky:** aaron dont be salty just cuz ur like, the only straight one here

**dontcallmeangel:** HA got em

**capdan:** yeah and my name’s clever cause i’m the captain, and i’m dan… your name was just neiljosten

**mattyboy:** and no one else calls me matty except you so Technically my name is not my name

**doctorminyard:** i…..all of you give me a headache

**neilisbapey:** ok matty you get a pass :)

**mattyboy:** YES! I’ve gotten Neil’s seal of approval!

**mattyboy:** that sounded sarcastic but i promise you it’s not

**capdan:** honey nobody thought that was sarcastic

**dontcallmeangel:** rt

**nickyisntpicky:** rt

**knivesknivesknives:** rt

**neilisbapey:** what’s “rt”

**capdan:** oh Neil..

**neilisbapey:** nvm Andrew explained it to me


	2. New Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how to create my own fokin work skin so just imagine me copying <> 'strong' for every single one of their bloody usernames (while blasting kendrick's DAMN.)

**neilisbapey:** guys 

**neilisbapey:** aaron’s mad at me and i actually feel bad about it

**heaveninhiding:** what happened?

**neilisbapey:** well you see…

**doctorminyard:** i’m going to kill him.

**knivesknivesknives:** i dare u to try

**doctorminyard:** Andrew.

**knivesknivesknives:** Aaron.

**doctorminyard:** ANDREW HE DELETED MY NEW HORIZONS FILE!!!

**nickyisntpicky:** *gasps* neil how could you!!

**neilisbapey:** i didn’t MEAN to

**neilisbapey:** you guys know how i don’t like video games

**neilisbapey:** or any type of media entertainment really

**mattyboy:** yes i vividly remember the time i tried to get you to play Call of Duty and u died 3 seconds in

**mattyboy:** frOM YOUR OWN GUN

**capdan:** or the time he fell asleep on Andrew’s shoulder halfway through The Martian.

**capdan:** cute, but still, that’s a good fuckin movie

**nickyisntpicky:** how about when i tried to introduce him to Pop Princess Ariana Grande and he said she was “loud” and “annoying”

**dontcallmeangel:** now THAT was truly a tragedy. Ariana Grande and Miley Cyrus deserve your respect neil

**neilisbapey:** i dont even know who miley cyrus is

**dontcallmeangel:** nEIL???? The song my username is named after???????

**neilisbapey:** oh, well i remember you playing the song! It was… good?

**dontcallmeangel:** *longest sigh ever*

**nickyisntpicky:** anyways,, u hurt aaron’s feelings?

**doctorminyard:** Nicky when you put it that way you make me sound five. This is Animal Crossing this is SERIOUS

**neilisbapey:** right, well aaron’s FIRST mistake was being too engrossed in the game to notice me watching over his shoulder

**neilisbapey:** i don’t usually like video games, but the tiny lil animals in the game were so cute! and i wanted to make a character and make it a shirt with a big orange fox paw in the middle ):

**neilisbapey:** and you spend all day collecting fruit! i love fruit!

**mattyboy:** neil needs to be protected at all costs…

**heaveninhiding:** luckily he has andrew for that 😉

**neilisbapey:** aaron’s SECOND mistake was leaving his switch out unattended 

**dontcallmeangel:** hold on to your hats lads we’re getting to the juicy part

**knivesknivesknives:** i could’ve explained this story in five seconds

**dontcallmeangel:** yes but we wouldn’t have had the chance to see it from neil’s “cute but clueless” point of view

**knivesknivesknives:** …….you’re right

**dontcallmeangel:** 😎😎 i love when andrew agrees with me. he only ever agrees with me about neil, but still.

**doctorminyard:** god andrew keep it in your pants

**knivesknivesknives:** your just mad you used to have a golden shovel and now you DONT. ha.

**doctorminyard:** fuck. off.

**capdan:** ANYWAYS, neil?

**neilisbapey:** right sorry i almost fell asleep

**dontcallmeangel:** ???? it’s 2pm??

**neilisbapey:** andrew is warm

**nickyisntpicky:** AAAAAAAH ARE YOU GUYS CUDDLING???? I NEED PROOF

**knivesknivesknives:** come in here and i will kill you.

**nickyisntpicky:** and risk disturbing neil?

**knivesknivesknives:** come in here and i will kill you in 3 hours at practice.

**mattyboy:** ASADSKDJSD he’s whipped

**knivesknivesknives:** you’re one to talk

**mattyboy:** no you’re right, i’m fat in love with dan

**capdan:** awww babe

**mattyboy:** ☺️

**neilisbapey:** MATTDAN forever. but, if i may eat my humble pie, i DO feel bad cos i picked up aaron’s switch and wanted to make a file for myself… but in trying to make my file i accidentally deleted his file??? i didn’t mean to i didn’t know you could only have the one account ): 

**dontcallmeangel:** neil it’s ok we forgive you

**doctorminyard:** wha- I DONT FORGIVE HIM??

**dontcallmeangel:** aaron you’re outvoted.

**mattyboy:** yeah it was clearly an accident, just… start over?

**doctorminyard:** i’d spent over 24 hours on it already!!!

**nickyisntpicky:** rip

**heaveninhiding:** rip

**capdan:** rip

**QueenofExy:** GUYS. I was in CLASS. Next time you want to use this groupchat for something other than Exy, Don’t.

**QueenofExy:** but rip aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes! allison's user name is dontcallmeangel because i feel like she would be a miley cyrus fan. (eye am not but yk) 'Malibu' was her anthem for dealing with seth's death oop
> 
> and if you're wondering renee's username is a halsey lyric! i think she'd definitely vibe with that and the lyric had heaven in it so like,,, duh


	3. All I wanna do is get High By The Beach, DIE BY THE BEACH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^ me making the chapter title alternate lana del rey lyrics. and i reference nicki minaj in this chap??? i really said hOw many artists can i drop into this fic lmao
> 
> this is all for now!! i'll definitely update this at some point but right now i don't have any further ideas so i gotta wait for inspiration to strike haha  
> also i really need to stop dicking around and focus on my bb/exchange fics
> 
> <3 if u liked this go check out my other two aftg fics they are also very soft loving andreil haha

**dontcallmeangel:** where do you guys want to go for spring break? i’m thinking Pensacola. 

**neilisbapey:** where? Pennsylvania? 

**dontcallmeangel:** no, Pensacola.

….

 **dontcallmeangel:** It’s in Florida?

**neilisbapey:** OH i thought that was just a weird way to say Pennsylvania

**nickyisntpicky:** DKFJDK NEIL. but the beach sounds nice :)

**QueenofExy:** as long as we’re not to far from the mainland so we can still play Exy

**nickyisntpicky:** *cue chorus of groans*

**capdan:** let’s go to the beach! each!

**knivesknivesknives:** neil.

**neilisbapey:** what? The beach sounds nice Alli 

**knivesknivesknives:** neil.

**dontcallmeangel:** uhhh what exactly is happening right now?

**neilisbapey:** right. how do i put this delicately? Um, you know… how my mom is dead?

**mattyboy:** yes i think we ALL remember the story that is your past

**neilisbapey:** right so she died in our car on the side of the road, but i couldn’t leave her body there so i uh, had to bury her on a beach in California?

**knivesknivesknives:** you forgot the part that you buried her BONES because you burned the car and her body before hand.

**neilisbapey:** right! Yeah that too.

**nickyisntpicky:** what the FUCK neil

**heaveninhiding:** Neil, we don’t have to go to the beach if you’re not comfortable with it.

**neilisbapey:** no it’s okay really, i mean Florida is like as far from California as possible

**neilisbapey:** i’ll be fine

**capdan:** 🙄🙄 if you say so

\--2 hours later--

 **neilisbapey:** i think andrew wanted me to say something about the beach not because he was worried about me, but because… as it turns out…

**neilisbapey:** andrew never learned how to swim!!! hahaha that’s so cuuuuute i’m gunna spend the whole vacation teaching him

**knivesknivesknives:** shut up. Junkie.

**capdan:** aww neil that’s sweet

**heaveninhiding:** confession time: I didn’t learn how to swim until age 16 😶

**nickyisntpicky:** aww i love it when you two use pet names 🥰 i miss erik

**knivesknivesknives:** its- thats not--

**mattyboy:** i think u broke him nicky

**knivesknivesknives:** it’s not a pet name.

**QueenofExy:** as if you didn’t call Neil a rabbit like 2 seconds after meeting him

**knivesknivesknives:** what are you insinuating

**dontcallmeangel:** that you liked neil since day 1? yeah, wbk

**neilisbapey:** aww babe you had a crush on me? that’s embarrassing

**knivesknivesknives:** shut up.

**neilisbapey:** luv uuu

**knivesknivesknives:** love u too.

**neilisbapey:** uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> parks & rec reference!! i love myself


	4. Basil the Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this update sucks y'all can tell me

**neilisbapey:** can someone come help me

**neilisbapey:** preferably kevin? or any of the girls?

**heaveninhiding:** Neil what’s wrong?

**neilisbapey:** um, matt fell asleep on the drive home

**neilisbapey:** i don’t wanna wake him up

**neilisbapey:** but also matt is large and i am a stick i can’t carry him

**dontcallmeangel:** wow i’m so honored to be chosen as one of the strong ones in the group

**dontcallmeangel:** cause he’s not wrong

**nickyisntpicky:** neil this is homophobia how could you

**neilisbapey:** i mean techincally andrew’s the strongest of you all but i didn’t bother asking him i already knew he’d say no

**knivesknivesknives:** i won’t help, but i will come down to watch

**knivesknivesknives:** this could be entertaining 

**capdan:** *sigh* as the girlfriend of the LargeManTM I will come get him. Alli’s coming down to help too

**neilisbapey:** thanks. he’s snoring pretty loud right now

**capdan:** yeah he does that

**neilisbapey:** the car door is open

**neilisbapey:** we’re attracting /looks/

**nickyisntpicky:** 😂😂 ok maybe andrew was on to something i’m gunna come down 

...

 **capdan:** he’s all tucked in! *matt_curled_up_under_covers_with_stuffed_animal.jpeg*

_**neilisbapey has liked an image**_

_**heaveninhiding and nickyisntpicky has reacted to the image [😍]**_

***

**QueenofExy:** This is a reminder that Exy practice is an hour earlier today. Meet at the court in half an hour.

**dontcallmeangel:** yes kevin, we all know

**QueenofExy:** It’s just a reminder for those who might have forgotten.

**knivesknivesknives:** can i pretend i didn’t see this text and use the time change as an excuse for me being late to practice today

**QueenofExy:** no

**neilisbapey:** no

**capdan:** no

**neilisbapey:** i can always tell coach you’re sick

**neilisbapey:** WRONG CHAT

**neilisbapey:** EVERYONE BUT ANDREW INGNORE THAT MESSAGE

**neilisbapey:** YOU SAW NOTHING

**neilisbapey:** YOU HAV NO PROOF

**nickyisntpicky:** ASDKFJASDFL NEIL

**nickyisntpicky:** couple goals honestly

**QueenofExy:** unacceptable. We will be having a discussion about this Josten.

**mattyboy:** oooooo neil’s in trooooouble

**dontcallmeangel:** ooooooooooo

***

**neilisbapey:** for Renee’s some good news thing: a cat smiled at me today

**doctorminyard:** cat’s can’t smile, idiot

**neilisbapey:** shut up aaron.

**neilisbapey:** also don’t call me an idiot. 

**knivesknivesknives:** yeah only i’m allowed to do that.

**heaveninhiding:** aww Neil that’s great! Did you stop to pet them?

**neilisbapey:** yeah they were super friendly

**neilisbapey:** it was a tuxedo cat

**neilisbapey:** super chonky

**neilisbapey:** here look *cat_from_park.jpeg*

**heaveninhiding:** so cute!

**nickyisntpicky:** 😍😍😍 so adorable!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! let’s adopt them

**knivesknivesknives:** neil if u bring a cat back to this dorm we are no longer dating

**neilisbapey:** bet.

**dontcallmeangel:** ok wHO is teaching neil things like ‘chonky’ and ‘bet’

**neilisbapey:** i think i picked it up subconsciously from nicky and kevin, respectively

**neilisbapey:** Nicky told me he was going to “sit me down and make me learn the memes one of these days"

**nickyisntpicky:** he can’t be gay if he doesn’t know the culture

**neilisbapey:** i’m not gay

**knivesknivesknives:** he’s not gay

**nickyisntpicky:** right sorry!!!! you know what i meant tho

**nickyisntpicky:** gay as in not str8

**dontcallmeangel:** ^^^ ok but has andrew EVER entered this chat when it didn’t have to do with neil

**mattyboy:** ? honestly i don’t think so haha

**knivesknivesknives:** mind your own business.


	5. Among Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~i'm baaaack~~~
> 
> foxes play among us 👀👀  
> drop ur character skins in the comments i'm brown with the brown bear ears :)
> 
> also the first part inspired by a true story lmaooo

**neilisbapey:** anyone know my phone number? i need to write it down on this hospital form

**mattyboy:** you’re at the…….hOSPITAL??

**dontcallmeangel:** wait you don’t know your own phone number?

**nickyisntpicky:** i’m sorry. Neil, Sir, the fact that you dont know your own phone number… eye dont know what to say

**capdan:** y’all can we please focus. Neil, i’ll text you your number. in the meantime…

**capdan:** why the HELL are you in the hospital

**neilisbapey:** i got hit by a car

**neilisbapey:** i think i sprained my wrist

**QueenofExy:** On which arm?

**neilisbapey:** left

**QueenofExy:** oh, good, so you’re okay then.

**nickyisntpicky:** he’s not OKAY kevin he’s in the frikin HOSPITAL

**neilisbapey:** i’m just in the waiting room, but yeah

**nickyisntpicky:** shit, someone call andrew he’s gunna freak

**neilisbapey:** andrew’s already here

**dontcallmeangel:** you told him before you texted us! traitor!

**heaveninhiding:** Can Andrew help you fill out the forms? Perhaps you have a concussion. 

**neilisbapey:** no, andrew said he refused to tell me my phone number “on principle”

**knivesknivesknives:** he doesn’t have a concussion Renee, my boyfriend is just stupid.

…

**doctorminyard:** Can someone come give NICKY a concussion? he hasn’t stopped screaming “BOYFRIEEENDS THEY’RE BOYFRIENDS” for the past ten minutes

**doctorminyard:** i’m about ready to commit murder if he doesn’t stop soon

…

**doctorminyard:** for the second time

********

**capdan:** everyone ready?

**katelynK:** i'm ready! :)

**capdan:** hey kate, thanks for being our tenth

**katelynK:** of course!

**heaveninhiding:** Yup :)

**nickyisntpicky:** affirmative

**doctorminyard:** this is stupid

**dontcallmeangel:** shut up aaron we’re bonding. dan i think you can start.

**capdan:** ok. Just remember there’s two impostors guys! And crewmates can win by guessing the impostor but ALSO if they work to finish their tasks fast enough!

**mattyboy:** I hope I get crewmate. I wanna play the memory game and i definitely don't want to have to kill anyone 😬😬 also i’m bad at lying

**capdan:** remember once you die you can’t text anymore. see you on the other side….

*Body Reported*

**neilisbapey:** i was doing a download task but the second i finished i saw aaron was dead

**neilisbapey:** so i didnt see who did it

**dontcallmeangel:** helpful…

**katelynK:** who killed my man

**QueenofExy:** Sounds like we should skip.

**nickyisntpicky:** woooah hold your horses kevin you’re sure quick to want us to skip

**mattyboy:** sus

**knivesknivesknives:** sus

**capdan:** He’s right, we don’t have enough evidence yet. But someone keep an eye on Kevin this round just to make sure.

**QueenofExy:** Guys it’s really not me

**nickyisntpicky:** We’ll believe it when we don’t see it

**neilisbapey:** I guess I’ll follow him then

*Skipped*  
*Body Reported*

**neilisbapey:** well it wasnt kevin this time

**knivesknivesknives:** Nope. It happened in Medbay. I saw Nicky vent.

**nickyisntpicky:** I did NOT

**knivesknivesknives:** did too.

**knivesknivesknives:** I went in to get scanned, saw Allison’s body, and saw you vent.

**mattyboy:** I passed by Andrew going into med bay so i guess it could be true.

**katelynK:** i was in O2

**neilisbapey:** oooh that’s sus nicky you’ve got witnesses

**nickyisntpicky:** I wasn’t even in medbay!!!

**nickyisntpicky:** IT’S NOT ME!

**QueenofExy:** That’s what the impostor would say. And since it’s not me, I say it’s you.

**knivesknivesknives:** yeah you weren’t in medbay because you vented

*Nicky was ejected.*  
*Nicky was not An Impostor*

**knivesknivesknives:** me and neil are gunna hang out in shields and kith

**mattyboy:** aw thats adorbs

**doctorminyard:** literally nobody needed to hear that

**knivesknivesknives:** fuck off aaron you’re dead

**neilisbapey:** hehehe no one kill us while we’re distracted together that would just be rude

*Lights Out*

**neilisbapey:** guys i was so strong and i ripped myself away from Andrew’s arms to go to electrical only to find a dead body on my way there

**mattyboy:** See anyone?

**neilisbapey:** no. since the lights were out i guess they could have been nearby but they likely already fled to electrical. Was everyone else there?

**mattyboy:** Kevin Renee and I were… Dan… Dan wasn’t :O

**capdan:** But I was coming from the left side. So I didn’t pass shields.

**capdan:** Maybe it was a self report?

**neilisbapey:** Andrew was with me he would have seen. 

**capdan:** you could both be impostor remember.

**neilisbapey:** oh! andrew that would be fun :) can we do that next round?

**heaveninhiding:** Neil you can’t manipulate who’s impostor. It’s random

**neilisbapey:** oh ):

**neilisbapey:** anyways dan sus.

**heaveninhiding:** Ha! I’m not so sure… Andrew you’re awfully quiet.

**knivesknivesknives:** What I didn’t see anything. I was too busy staring at neil’s pretty halo

**capdan:** plEASE

**QueenofExy:** let’s vote

*Renee and Dan vote Neil*  
*Kevin, Matt, Andrew, Neil vote Dan*  
*Dan was ejected*

_Andrew and Neil Private Chat--_ **Neil:** Double kill? **Andrew:** Double kill.

**capdan:** y’all realize you just lost right. One more kill, even in front of someone and they win.

**heaveninhiding:** try not to die challenge.

The round starts. Before anyone can move from the Caf, Neil moves to hover over Kevin. Once Andrew is on top of Renee, they strike.

**nickyisntpicky:** omg. that was so good y’all really played us!!!

**mattyboy:** wow i made it till the end tho

**knivesknivesknives:** The plan was to spare Renee. Until she came at my boyfriends neck, then she had to die.

**neilisbapey:** so i chose to spare you matt :)

**mattyboy:** thanks neil!

**QueenofExy:** i’m literally chopped liver

**neilisbapey:** we should have killed you sooner

**dontcallmeangel:** ok but how did y’all do that so smoothly it’s our first time playing

**neilisbapey:** you forget i used to lie for a living

**neilisbapey:** plus it was me AND andrew, you never stood a chance

**capdan:** true

**doctorminyard:** i told y’all this was stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you guess it??? was it obvious??? lol
> 
> oh also i made a booktok if anyone wants to follow me 🤠 @allyxxmoon


End file.
